Industry standard has significantly shifted away from deterministic results provided by single best guess geological models towards probabilistic results based on multiple geological realizations. When a geologist completes a best guess geo-model using all available information from cores and logs, the only test of model validity at this point is that properties at well level should be consistent with core and log data. Information from core and log usually represent a few feet away from the well-bore and hence just represent only the well grid-block property. The algorithm and parameters used to distribute properties between well control points is a strong subject of sensitivity. So while hundreds of realizations may have the same properties at the well control points, they may widely differ away from the wells depending on the settings of variogram, azimuth, seeds, co-kriging etc. It is therefore necessary to screen these several realizations to see how robust their properties are away from the well control points.
While significant production data are not available on green fields, pressure transient data from delineation and/or development wells would usually be available. Also, pressure transient data could contain information reflecting properties within a radius of 1 km or more around tested wells. Hence pressure transient data are very good candidates to test the robustness of property distribution away from well control points.